


Notes

by loaf_toast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Other, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, unrequited johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaf_toast/pseuds/loaf_toast
Summary: Sherlock knows that the greatest love that he can give John Watson is giving him the life with the person he loves, even if its not him.





	Notes

He left the wedding with a note. He always leaves a note, and yet nobody notices. 

 

The first time he left a note was the day he died. It was a vocal note, the words that would fly around your head for years and yet you couldn't put it down on paper. The words that kept John Watson thinking,  _ He could be that clever.  _

 

The people never noticed his note, or the true meaning; and it was never spoken of again.

 

The second and probably the final time the famed detective left a note was at his love’s wedding. He performed a waltz composed just for the bride and groom. He left with only that as evidence that he'd ever been there. And he left, leaving his confessions to no one, believing that the one that his best friend chose was the one for him. 

 

A few days later, he sat in a chair in his living room. Claiming that he moved the empty one in front because it blocked the view of the kitchen; but it was only because he couldn't stand having no one to fill the empty space. 

 

Every time the once popular detective, now addict looked at Mary Watson he could not help but remember all the chances not taken, all the memories swept under the couch for someone else to find. 

  
And he was okay with that. 


End file.
